


Hotel Mixup

by simonsfanfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Seungcheol and Jihoon fuck in a hotel. That's the entire fic.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Hotel Mixup

“This is ridiculous!” Jihoon grumbled as he walked into the room, only growing more annoyed when he realized Seungcheol wasn’t listening to him. Seventeen had gotten to the hotel in the last city on their tour, only to learn that there was a mistake and one of the rooms only had one king sized bed. Seungcheol, a responsible leader, had said he’d take the room with one bed, screwing over Jihoon who was sharing the room with him.

“You say that like we weren’t going to be sharing a bed anyway.” Seungcheol told him, laying down on the large mattress and pulling Jihoon onto the bed with him. “Or were you planning on kicking me out of the bed after I finished fucking your brains out.”

Jihoon blushed slightly and looked away from Seungcheol, making the older boy laugh. Reaching down, Seungcheol tilted Jihoon’s head up and kissed the small boy. Although the kiss started off tender it soon became passionate, Jihoon climbed into Seungcheol’s lap and quickly pulled the leader’s shirt off before grinding his ass down against the growing bulge in Seungcheol’s jeans. 

“Fuck.” Seungcheol groaned before hastily undoing pants jeans and shoving them down, erection springing free and slapping against his muscular stomach. Seungcheol pushed Jihoon down, the small boy soon level with the leaking tip of Seungcheol’s fat cock. 

Jihoon took Seungcheol into his mouth without hesitation, sucking as much of the large shaft as he could. Seungcheol moaned loudly as Jihoon bobbed on the throbbing cock, curling his fingers in Jihoon’s hair and urging the other boy to go even faster.

Seungcheol started thrusting his dick into Jihoon’s mouth, pace increasing rapidly and before long he was brutally fucking Jihoon’s mouth. Seungcheol pulled his jeans off and got up on his knees, the new position giving Seungcheol even more control over the pace. Every other night the two had fucked Seungcheol had to be careful, Jihoon would still need to be able to sing, but with their tour finished Seungcheol wasn’t holding back.

Jihoon gripped Seungcheol’s thighs to ground himself, squeezing them as Seungcheol’s thrusts grew rougher and rougher. With a grunt Seungcheol pushed his cock all the way down Jihoon’s throat, the younger boy gagging slightly but calming down after a second. 

“Fuck I’ve missed this.” Seungcheol growled, pulling Jihoon’s head up so the younger boy could catch his breath for a second before he was shoved back down onto Seungcheol’s cock. “Missed using your throat as my personal fuck toy.”

Jihoon whined at the words, the vibrations around his cock making Seungcheol tighten his grip in Jihoon’s hair and thrust even faster. Tears streamed down Jihoon’s face as Seungcheol continued the brutal assault on his throat, and Jihoon loved every second of it. 

Feeling his orgasm getting closer, Seungcheol sped up his pace and fucked into Jihoon’s throat even harder. Seungcheol was gripping Jihoon’s hair so tightly at this point he was pulling some straight out of Jihoon’s head, not that Jihoon seemed to mind. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Seungcheol warned Jihoon, the younger boy giving the cock a hard suck as his way of telling Seungcheol to cum in his mouth. Seungcheol came with a grunt, forcing Jihoon to deepthroat him and spilling down the boy’s throat. Jihoon eagerly gulped down the leader’s load, happily swallowing every drop.

With a pop Jihoon pulled off, a string of cum and saliva connecting his lips to Seungcheol’s cock. The image made Seungcheol growl and he pulled Jihoon back up, crashing their lips together as they passionately made out. 

Suddenly Seungcheol flipped them over, pinning Jihoon against the bed and continuing to make out with the whining boy as he hastily stripped Jihoon of his jeans and briefs. Now that he had full access to Jihoon’s ass Seungcheol moved down the bed, spreading Jihoon’s legs and exposing the younger boy’s smooth pink hole. 

Seungcheol didn’t waste a second, lunging forward and licking across Jihoon’s quivering entrance. Jihoon couldn’t stop the endless string of moans that fell from his lips as Seungcheol slowly worked his fat tongue inside of Jihoon, the younger boy gasping as Seungcheol slowly fucked the muscle in and out of the tight hole. 

After a little while Seungcheol pulled back, covering his fingers with saliva before pressing two inside of Jihoon’s clenching hole. Jihoon whined loudly and arched his back, not expecting to suddenly be filled with two of Seungcheol’s large fingers.

“You like that?” Seungcheol asked, saliva dripping down his chin as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Jihoon. Not trusting himself to speak, Jihoon nodded, letting out another whine as Seungcheol jabbed his fingers right into Jihoon’s prostate. 

Jihoon whined in pleasure as Seungcheol added a third finger, Jihoon’s dick twitching with need. Unable to resist, Seungcheol leaned down and sucked Jihoon’s entire cock into his mouth, the younger boy biting down on a pillow to muffle his screams of pleasure as Seungcheol gave the aching erection a hard suck. 

Jihoon’s hips bucked wildly, caught between the thick fingers spreading his hole open and the hot mouth working his throbbing cock. Seungcheol could tell the other boy was close by the noises Jihoon made and the way his hole fluttered around Seungcheol’s fingers. Pulling off Jihoon’s cock, Seungcheol licked a stripe along the shaft before moving down to suck one of Jihoon’s smooth balls into his mouth, all the while driving his fingers hard into Jihoon’s prostate. 

Reaching up, Seungcheol grabbed the pillow Jihoon was biting down on and pulled it away, wanting to see the look on Jihoon’s face when he came. The expressions Jihoon made only made Seungcheol finger him harder. Wrapping his hand around Jihoon’s erection, Seungcheol stroked it in time with his fingering, driving the boy closer and closer to his orgasm. 

With a loud whine Jihoon came, cum spurting all over his smooth chest. Seungcheol watched Jihoon’s face contort with pleasure as the boy fell apart before he carefully withdrew his fingers from Jihoon’s spasming hole and started licking the cum off of Jihoon’s body. 

Jihoon whined weakly as he felt Seungcheol’s tongue moving across his chest but the leader didn’t stop until he’d cleaned every drop of cum from the younger boy. Once he was satisfied, Seungcheol moved back up the bed and gave Jihoon a soft kiss, the younger boy tasting his own cum on Seungcheol’s lips. 

“One orgasm down.” Seungcheol joked, moving his hand to cup one of Jihoon’s round ass cheeks. “You able to keep going?”

Jihoon scoffed at the question. “When have we ever stopped at just one.”

Seungcheol laughed loudly and gave Jihoon another kiss before flipping the younger boy onto his stomach, pressing Jihoon into the bed and lining the leaking tip of his cock up with Jihoon’s stretched entrance. Gripping Jihoon’s hip, Seungcheol fucked into the tight heat, groaning as Jihoon’s hole greedily swallowed his cock.

Jihoon whined as he felt Seungcheol’s big dick filling him, arching his back and fisting the sheets as pleasure tore through him. With a single hard thrust Seungcheol bottomed out, not giving Jihoon a second to adjust before setting a rough pace, exactly what Jihoon liked.

Seungcheol brutally fucked into Jihoon, the younger’s body jolting with the force of the thrusts. Seungcheol moved a hand to Jihoon’s shoulder, using it to pull the boy back onto his cock and making it go even deeper inside of Jihoon. 

Loud slapping sounds filled the room as Seungcheol pounded into Jihoon, the younger boy whining helplessly into a pillow as the blunt head of Seungcheol’s cock struck his prostate with each thrust. 

Tired of doing all the work, Seungcheol pulled out of Jihoon and rolled onto his back, laying next to the boy. Feeling the emptiness in his hole, Jihoon looked over and saw Seungcheol waiting for him. Not waiting a second, Jihoon scrambled into the older boy’s lap and sunk down on Sungcheol’s cock, throwing his head back as he felt the large erection filling him once again.

Jihoon bounced quickly in Seungcheol’s lap, placing his hands on Seungcheol’s shoulders for leverage. Jihoon slammed himself down on Seungcheol’s cock, the leader enjoying the break as he watched the smaller boy eagerly riding him. 

Seungcheol moved his hands to Jihoon’s ass, groping the round cheeks and urging Jihoon to speed up. Jihoon whined as he felt Seungcheol squeezing his ass and bounced ever quicker, angling himself so the blunt head of Seungcheol’s cock struck his prostate with each drop. 

Deciding he’d had enough of a break, Seungcheol moved his hands to Jihoon’s hips and held them tight, keeping the younger boy in place. Seungcheol started violently thrusting up into Jihoon’s hole, the small boy collapsing onto Seungcheol’s chest from the force of the thrusts. 

Seungcheol continued hammering up into Jihoon. The younger boy’s mind totally clouded with pleasure, all he could focus on was Seungcheol’s dick moving inside of him. Jihoon started unconsciously grinding his cock against Seungcheol’s abs, the muscles providing the aching erection with the friction Jihoon needed.

Jihoon felt another orgasm approaching, the combination of Seungcheol plowing into his prostate and the delicious friction of Seungcheol’s abs on his aching cock proving to be too much for the small boy. Jihoon moaned out a warning and Seungcheol growled in response, rolling them over so he towered above Jihoon and fucking even harder into the clenching hole. 

Jihoon’s whole body shook as his orgasm washed over him, cum spurting all over his stomach as the leader continuing fucking the boy through his orgasm. Jihoon’s hole spasmed around Seungcheol, the already tight hole getting even tighter pushed Seungcheol over the edge. 

Seungcheol growled as he came, continuing to pound into Jihoon as he filled the boy with his load. Jihoon whined weakly as he felt Seungcheol’s cum splashing inside of his oversensitive hole. Seungcheol didn’t stop thrusting until he’d stopped cumming, Jihoon’s insides drenched in the load.

Seungcheol collapsed on top of Jihoon, not even bothering to pull out of the cum filled hole. Jihoon pushed the rapper off of him, Seungcheol rolling onto his side but keeping his cock snug inside of Jihoon. 

“You still mad there’s only one bed?” Seungcheol teased, poking Jihoon in the cheek.

“Yes.” Jihoon answered, slapping Seungcheol’s hand away. “Go sleep on the floor.”

Seungcheol laughed at the younger boy. “I think I’d rather stay right here, I don’t think we’re finished for the night.”

**Author's Note:**

> This literally started out with them in the dorms and I genuinely have no idea how I got here but I'm not mad and I kinda wanna do more seventeen hotel sex fics so we'll see what happens.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
